Black Hole Sun
by Guitardude2
Summary: Sonic was always a happy guy, that is, until he loses something precious to him.
1. The Invention

Black Hole Sun

**Hey there!**

**This is my first fanfic ever. I have been wanting to try fanfic writing for a while, ever since my sister made one 5 years ago, but never had the skill to do so. But, I have now decided, "What the hell, let's give it a go!" So now, here I am, there you are, and enjoy the first installment of "Black Hole Sun"!**

The summer day started off as usual as any. The sun was shining, the birds were singing their songs, and all the kids were yelling and playing throughout the streets, as happy as can be.

The blue hedgehog drew in a deep breath of fresh air. Even though he was a maturing teenager, he was still a kid at heart. He loved to run around, pulling pranks on his friends at supersonic speeds, doing anything that he wanted. Though, he never did anything to hurt people. Due to his role in society, he had his own certain morals. He always polite to the common passerby and always helped out with any problem, big or small. After all, it was his job.

He was a hero.

He had saved the world countless times before, and always remained on top. He had everything that anybody could possibly wish for. He had fame, loyal companions, a loving family, unique abilities, the whole shebang.

With a wide grin on his face, he dashed off to find his long-time friends. After a few minutes of running, he spotted a yellow fox surrounded by a couple box-shaped figures in the middle of the plains. He squinted in order to discern any other details, and saw two bushy tails waving sinuously behind him.

"That must be Tails!" he exclaimed to himself. Without another thought, he dashed off towards his adoptive little brother.

--

Tails was standing in the middle of the field working on another one of his crazy inventions. Whenever he was not hanging out with his friends, he was somewhere working on another project. Many would not consider this lifestyle ordinary. However, this 8-year old fox was anything but ordinary. His mind was filled with knowledge, knowledge that rivaled that of any major scientist in history. The teachings of Einstein, Newton, Edison, you name it. Tails knew it all.

With his young mind deathly concentrated on his work, Tails didn't notice the huge dust cloud flying towards him at an unreal speed.

"HEY TAILS!"

The fox looked up just in time to see Sonic running towards him at several hundred miles per hour, and ducked right as he was about to hit him.

Sonic tripped over the young fox, and was sent rolling to the ground.

"Sonic! Are you ok?" the fox exclaimed, a bit concerned for the well being of his "brother".

"Yeah, I'm fine... A little dizzy is all."

The cobalt hedgehog slowly stood up and shook his head fiercely to clear his vision of the spinning stars dancing above his head. He looked down towards Tails, who also stood up.

"What're ya doing out here anyway? Don't you usually work on your experiments in your workshop?"

Tails jumped up with extreme enthusiasm, wanting to share his idea with the one and only Blue Blur. He walked over to the tiny workbench that held all of his tools, and produced a small, black box. "I've been working on this!" Tails excitedly explained.

The hedgehog wore a face of surprise, confusion, and intrigue. "Well whatcha got there?"

Tails could not contain his enthusiasm. "ITSAGRAVITYSHIELDGENERATORTHATIHAVEBEENDEVELOPINGFOR..."

"Whoa, whoa there buddy, calm down! Now take a deep breath, and calmly tell me what you're talking about."

Tails drew a deep breath. After composing himself he said, although still with great enthusiasm, "It's a gravity shield generator that I have been developing for a while! I'm creating it for the X Tornado and for personal carry!"

Sonic only smirked. Even though he knew the young kitsune for so long, he was still surprised by the intelligence the fox held. "Well, how does it work?"

"Oh! It creates a small, yet incredibly strong repulsive gravity shield around its user! I'm still having trouble with the generator for the Tornado though. I can't get the generator to output that much energy for a long time. But check this out!"

Tails pulled out a smaller, yet similar black box out of his toolbox. He pressed a tiny button on it, and was suddenly surrounded by a blue, translucent orb. "Ok Sonic, toss that rock at the shield!"

Sonic curiously looked down at the rock next to his red, buckle-custom shoes. He hesitantly picked it up, and chucked it at Tails, who was still surrounded by the gravity shield. Sonic was astounded to see the rock immediately cease movement when it hit the shield, and fall to the ground with a sharp thud.

"Wow Tails! That could be the greatest defense...thingy ever made!"

The hedgehog mentally smacked himself for saying such a stupid sentence. "I sounded like a complete idiot! What was I thinking?"

Tails could see that Sonic was beating himself up for sounding like a total idiot, and merely chuckled softly to himself. _"Same old Sonic." _He walked up to his older friend and patted him on the back saying sarcastically, "It's alright Sonic. You didn't sound like too much of an idiot!"

The blue, anthropomorphic hedgehog merely chuckled. "Yeah well, I may not be as smart as you, but..."

Tails laughed as his older brother grabbed him and gave him a quick noogie.

"I'm still bigger than you! Can't beat that logic, can ya?"

"Ok, ok, uncle!" Sonic released his brother and started to jog in place.

"Well, are you ready to go?"

The fox looked quizzically at his hedgehog friend. "Go where?"

"Go look for everyone else of course! You want to show them your way past cool new invention don'tcha?"

Tails showed a huge grin. "Let's do it!"

The young fox started to twirl his namesakes around until they disappeared into a blurred, motion-filled disk. His feet lifted off the ground, and the two Mobians sped off together in search of their long-time friends.


	2. We Are Brothers

**Sorry guys! I had a LOT of school and sports and band practice and blah blah blah. I just finished school, and I realized that I haven't updated my story in a long time. Thank you to **_**Silencedfox86**_** for reminding me that I actually have a story to write. Now, please enjoy this installment of ****Black Hole Sun****!**

_Chapter 2: Meeting Up_

Two enormous dustclouds suddenly peeked over the horizon at breakneck speeds. At the head of each cloud, a blue speckle and a yellow-orange dot could be seen.

"Hey Tails! Havin trouble keeping up?"

"No way! This is a breeze! Maybe you're losing your gift!"

"Oh yeah? Well maybe it's time I stepped things up a notch!" The hedgehog's legs took up a new shape, deviating from the regular circular motion that he had perfected over the years. They now started to form a sideways 8 shape, resembling an infinite symbol. (This run should be familiar to all you Sonic fans!)

"Get ready to eat my dust!"

He took on a new level of speed, easily outrunning Tails, even though he was flying. The young fox merely smirked.

"Okay, you got me beat. You already know that I'm not as fast as you so you might as well save your energy." Tails began to tinker with something on the side of his shoe, unbeknownst to Sonic.

"Alright, alright. Sorry if I offended you." Sonic said in a sarcastic tone, with his signature smirk pasted onto his face. His legs took up their regular circular motion, and he slowed down considerably.

"It's alright. Especially considering me doing this!" The twin-tailed fox pushed a small button on his shoe, and he burst forward, pushed by some invisible force.

"Whoa!" The hedgehog was caught completely off guard, and he started to fall behind.

"Haha! Beat that Sonic! Anti-gravitational shoes can give you a nice push in a race, and this is only on low!" The young kit turned another knob on his shoe, and he burst forward yet again, moving as fast as Sonic in his figure-8 run.

"Oh, going for cheap shots huh? Alright, then try this!" Sonic slowed to a stop, causing Tails to obtain a quizzical look on his face.

"What was that about? He'll never catch up to me now, so why would he do something that stupid? Unless..."

Then, out of nowhere, a voice echoed through the plains.

"CHAOS...CONTROL!"

"Oh God, you gotta be kiddin' me!"

A green flash appeared out of nowhere in front of Tails, in which a blue silhouette could be seen.

"Ha! Now try beatin' THAT bro!" And with that, Sonic was off in his figure-8 run, showing no signs of stopping.

"Only have one more shot at this. Better make it count!" Tails exclaimed as he reached down to turn one more knob on his anti-gravitational shoes. Suddenly, the bottom of his shoes glowed a bright blue, and he sped off towards Sonic. His flight path, however, was very shaky.

He zoomed past Sonic with a triumphant look on his face, when suddenly one of his shoes seemed to die down. Because of this, Tails' flight pattern turned awry, and he started to fly uncontrollably. Sonic was horrified by this sight, and pushed forward to help his brother.

"Help Sonic! I can't control it!"

All of a sudden, Tails shot up like a rocket, and passed out mid-flight due to the small amount of oxygen high in the atmosphere. It was at this time that his other shoe died down, and he was sent freefalling towards the planet's surface with no way to save himself.

"Ah shit! What can I do?!" Sonic thought to himself as he watched Tails plummet to his doom. He couldn't simply catch Tails while falling at terminal velocity, and he didn't have enough chaos energy for another long-range Chaos Control. Frantically, he looked around for anything that might help him in this situation. Out of the corner of his eye, Sonic spotted a mountain range not far from his location.

"That's it!"

Sonic ran as fast as he could the top of the second mountain in, and lined himself up with Tails' vertical drop.

"Let's hope this works..."

The blue hedgehog started to spin in place at hundreds, maybe thousands of revolutions per second. After charging up for a bit, he sped down the mountain and shot up another, propelling himself high into the air, heading straight for Tails.

"C'mon, work!" Sonic thought to himself as he sped through the air. He opened up, and just barely caught one of Tails' tails. The frantic hedgehog pulled the unconscious fox towards him to get a better grip on him. He waited until they reached the ground, and stuck his legs out for the landing.

"This is gonna hurt..."

Sonic impacted the ground legs first with Tails in his arms. As soon as the hedgehog made contact with the ground, he felt a searing pain shoot through both of his legs, causing him to collapse to the ground with Tails in tow.

Surprisingly, neither of his legs were broken, and Tails was totally fine despite his lack of consciousness. Although, just because his legs weren't broken didn't mean that they didn't hurt like hell. He was not even able to stand up. If he was by himself he would have been able to take that fall easily. But with Tails' extra weight, the impact became too much.

"I sure hope he'll be ok. Wouldn't want by bro to be stuck in a coma..."

As if on cue, the young fox began to stir. His eyes fluttered open, which revealed a pained Sonic on the floor.

"Hey Sonic! Are you ok?", Tails asked, wracked with guilt. He felt as if it was all his fault, like he had caused the hedgehog pain. If only he hadn't turned that final knob...

"It's alright, I'll liv-AHH!"

Immediately after the cobalt hedgehog's attempt to stand, he collapsed straight back down due to the unbearable stinging pain in his legs. Another attempt yielded the same results, and Sonic accepted that he would not be able to walk for the time being. From his place on the ground he saw his adoptive brother, who was probably having a conflict with himself.

After a minute, the twin-tailed fox broke the silence.

"Damn it! This is all my fault! If I didn't turn that knob, none of this would have happened!"

Sonic hated to see Tails beating himself up like this. He never liked to see his brother in any kind of pain.

"Hey buddy, it's alright. Things like this happen! You of all people should know that I've been through worse injuries than this."

"But if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be injured at all! If I didn't play dirty then you would be able to walk with me right now! It's all my fault!" The young kit was now on the verge of tears.

"But Tails, I was the one that cheated first. The figure-8 run was way too much for you to handle without any of your inventions. So don't beat yourself up. It's my fault.", Sonic replied with a conscience-smitten tone.

"No it's not Sonic! I'm not gonna let you turn the blame towards yourself! It was my fault and we both know it!"

The blue hedgehog shifted in place so he could properly look his brother in the eyes. He said in a stern, yet compassionate way:

"Tails, I don't like seeing you like this. I don't really care whether it's your fault or my fault or the air's fault. I just care that you're ok. Now, we can either sit here, arguing about whose to blame, or we could fly home and have some lunch. Your choice."

Tails stood frozen for a few seconds. He always knew that Sonic cared more for the young fox than himself, but for some strange reason, this instance hit him with more force than any other. He wiped the premature tears from his eyes and nodded in agreement.

"Ok then, lets go home Sonic!"

The twin-tailed fox grabbed the hedgehog's hand and began to twirl his namesakes until they disappeared into a circle of motion. They then flew off as brothers to their home.


	3. From A Grin To A Smile

_Hey guys! Sorry about taking so long on this chapter, and then giving you something that's only about 1000 words. I'll try not to make the wait as long for the next one._

_Umm... this is just a side note, but there are a couple references to parts of the storyline from the comics in this chapter. In fact, they will probably be in the future too since the story has elements from both the games and the comic. Anyway, if you haven't read the comics and you're confused about some of the stuff in the story, DO NOT BE AFRAID TO ASK ME ABOUT IT! XD I am open to any questions you may have. So, with that said, READ!_

* * *

Tails and Sonic flew by, undisturbed by any "worldly" obstacles. From their position high in the sky, a vast majority of the beautiful Great Forest could be seen. Even though they had seen this sight many, many times before, their eyes never grew weary of seeing the glorious forest in its prime. The wildlife surrounding the modern New Mobotropolis was truly a sight to remember. To the two Mobians, the Great Forest was the light of the world.

However, every light casts a shadow.

To the far east, the large, dreary Robotropolis stood firm. The owner of this uniquely named metropolis was none other than the evil dictator, Dr. Ivo Robotnik. He had built the entire city from the ground up, yet he never seemed to be satisfied with his accomplishments. It seemed that he could never be satisfied until he was able to overcome "that rodent", something that he had never been able to achieve for over a decade. He had designed, planned, and built just about everything possible to beat down Sonic, yet every single time...

He had failed.

This was the problem that had been gnawing at the back of his head for over a decade. Why couldn't he beat one single hedgehog? He was a genius in all respects, the pinnacle of the land. He could plan so far ahead that he could figure out how to win a chess game before it even started. He could build and successfully test a fully functional robotic battle armor suit in under a week. He could build a massive robotic army in under a month. But even when he put all these gifts together, he lost. To a bunch of animals. It was the painful truth. However, even though he had realized that truth long ago, he still kept trying. He had to succeed, even if it was the last thing he'd ever do.

* * *

_6 hours previous_

Robotnik let out a frustrated yell as he slammed his fists onto his "scheming table", as he liked to call it. On top of the table were stacks upon stacks of papers that held his secret plans for everything. Plans for new buildings, new power stations, new weapons, and most importantly, plans to get rid of the Freedom Fighters, all lay messily above the illuminated table.

"What's wrong? I've tried everything! Explosives, robots, spies, decoys, duplicates, NOTHING IS WORKING! Damn that insolent little hedgehog!

At this time, the nasally voice of Snively popped out from the other side of the table. "Sir, if I may-"

"SILENCE, SNIVELY!" An eerie silence filled the room, followed by the footsteps of Robotnik storming out of the room.

--

The evil dictator stormed into the main control room and dumped himself onto the main chair, lost in thought. This room controlled everything in the whole metropolis, and also acted as a sort of deep thinking/relaxation room. The low mechanical hums from the various computers mixed with the occasional "beep" of the control panels made it one of, if not the most relaxing area in the whole base.

He glanced around the room to marvel at his creations. Through all his hate of the world, of Sonic, and even some of his own creations, this room had never failed to make him feel better. Looking at the seemingly endless numbers of panels and screens and lights, along with a majestic view of every inch of Robotropolis... everything made him appreciate his genius to some degree, no matter how depressed the evil man was.

Now that he was relaxed, the deep thinking stage of his visit kicked in. He started strumming his fingers on the table with a small grin pulling at his face.

"Now, what can I do to remedy our little... rodent problem?"

* * *

_Hours later_

Hundreds of papers littered the floor, each containing a flawed plan that Robotnik had conjured up. Even after all those hours of planning, proofreading, and rewriting failed plans, the small grin continued to pull at the edges of his mouth.

As he glanced around the room to gain more inspiration for his current plan, he noticed an orange dot on one of the many security camera screens.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Robotnik said as he slowly sauntered over to the image on the wall. The picture came from a device called an EggBat, which Robotnik used to watch several areas around Mobius at once. They were originally used to find Knothole, which resided deep in the Great Forest, but after the EggFleet decimated the village, the EggBats wandered aimlessly around Mobius, taking in images from all around the planet.

A finger pushed down one of the many buttons on the console, and a voice spoke into the microphone.

"EggBat 23D: Zoom in and increase volume input level."

As ordered, the picture zoomed in and a young fox with two waving tails could be seen standing next to a portable folding workbench. The fox was tinkering with something on the bench, his eyes deathly concentrated on his work.

"So Tails, what could you be up to today?" Robotnik asked in a calm yet slightly sarcastic tone. He continued to watch the fox work on his new invention, and began to listen in on Tails' technical meanderings.

"Ok, so if I solder the high wire here, and attach the G-diffuser and the switch's ground wire to the main circuitboard, then the device will produce a small gravitational shield. Now how can I increase the size of the shield? Let's see..."

Robotnik stared wide-eyed at the screen. Tails' incomplete invention had struck some inspiration inside him, and he walked back to the table. He was ready to start a new project, with an insane smile plastered onto his face.

* * *

_I'm sorry! I know, it was a short and crappy chapter. I'll try to get more in next time. R&R please._


End file.
